1. Field of the Invention
Bathtubs and stall showers that use a shower curtain loosely hanging from a shower curtain bar are all of poor design. When the shower water raises the air temperature in the showering area it creates an air flow movement up and out of the showering area. It is replaced with cool air from outside the showering area. This causes the shower curtain to come into the showering area. This invention will correct this poor design of the shower curtain. In all forms of my invention the rigid high impact rod is put in the brackets the rod will bow and form a horizontal self supporting rigid arch this then will prevent the shower curtain from coming into the showering area. This present invention can be used in any stall or tub shower or anywhere else a shower curtain is used.
I show three different shower configurations. One being the conventional tub shower installation consisting of three vertical walls and a horizontal bar mounted by end supports and a loosely hung shower curtain directly above the leading edge of the tub. Two being a two vertical wall shower unit with a shower curtain rod mounted by end supports directly above the leading edge of the shower drain base. Three being a one vertical wall shower unit with a shower curtain rod mounted by end supports directly above leading edge of the drain base.
In some showering area the present invention will enlarge the shower area to provide a greater stall space for body movement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,504 this invention enlarges the shower area but fails to correct the poor design of shower curtain.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,361,914 this device does prevent the movement of a flexible shower curtain but this patent does not show a one-piece self supporting horizontal arch that can be used in one or two wall shower unit or anywhere a shower curtain is used.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,229,842 Gilmore teaches a device he refers to as a shower curtain adapter for expanding the showering space within a shower enclosure. Referring to FIG. 1, a flexible adapter rod 3 is pressure mounted between the right and left hand vertical walls by rubber tips 9 to provide friction causing the adapter rod to bow outward. This rod 3 is vertically supported by a ball chain 4 to prevent downward gravity movement and a hollow vertical tube 2 to prevent upward movement. This patent does not show a one piece self supporting horizontal arch that can be used any where a shower curtain is used. Without the ball chain and hollow vertical tube this device will not efficiently support and maintain a shower curtain.